Bindings-before & after Patty Halliwell's death
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: This is before the Charmed really knew who they were. Patty was still alive and it shows Phoebe's birth and some more things.. ENJOY AND R/R!.


The bindings  
  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed is a trademark of the Warner Bros. Television Network. We can also called them Voldemort. He is an evil bastard and so is the WB making them both fuckers. Yes, the WB are on the list of Christmas Kids this year who are getting coal because they are stealing websites from poor, defenseless Harry Potter Addicts like me. MEANIES!! Since Prue is in this I must mention she is still on my Meanie Butt list for leaving Charmed because she can't settle her damn problems like a little kid. Alyssa Milano(Phoebe), Holly Marie Combs(Piper), Shannen Doherty aka. wicked witch (Prue), Brian Krause (Leo), Julian McMahon (Cole) all are in contract with the WB and I do not own them. None of the remotely familiar characters belong to me... but the Screenplay and the entire story does belong to me, Beth :)  
  
  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. I hope all the new people reading this will review it!! It is my idea for the 4th season opener of Charmed. This story takes place before the girls had their powers binden, when Patty was still alive, and it also tells the after affect of her death. I haven't decided when I will end it. I RECOMMEND YOU READ TWINKLE, TWINKLE LITTLE STAR AND REVIEW IT BEFORE READING THIS! THERE ARE PARTS YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!!  
  
  
Patty held her large stomach tight. Her eyes seem to gleam as she rubbed her hands on it. She was expecting a third child and it was a matter of days. She had given birth to two beautiful girls, Prue who was very pushy but protected her other sister. Piper was the more shy one, but she had so much to say. Patty only hoped the best for this next one.  
  
"Patty! Come down here would you? Viktor left a note for you."  
  
Patty sighed at the name Viktor. They had been married 4 years and already their marriage was falling apart. She went down as fast as she could and saw Prue and Piper zapping each other with their powers. A freeze there, moving Piper over there. It was quite funny to watch.  
  
"Viktor left this on his way to work. I haven't opened it yet of course.."  
  
Grams handed Patty the small enevolope. Patty sheared the edges with her finger and began to read it.  
  
Patty~  
  
I have a huge office deal this week. I will be gone late every night. If our new addition begins to make her way into the world, call me.  
Viktor.  
  
Patty closed the note and stuffed in her pocket. She kept it out of Penny's view fearing if she saw that Viktor may not be there when the baby was borne, she would go balistic. at that moment, Piper came running to her.  
  
"Mommy.. Prue moved me in thin air!!" she said almost crying from the pain.  
  
Patty pulled the small girl into her arms.  
  
"It is alright sweet Piper.. when the new baby comes, she will be your friend and I will need help. You can be my special helper."  
  
Her fingertips touched Piper's rosy red cheeks. Piper giggled at her mum and then looked at her tummy.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" she asked rubbing the large stomach.  
  
"Well Piper-" she began but Penny interupted her.  
  
"Patricia, there is someone at the door for you."  
  
After pushing herself out of her rocker, Patty made her way to the door. As she appoarched it, she saw who it was.   
  
"Toby?" she said dropping the socks she was kniting. As Patty's eyes scanned his tall frame, she spotted a girl holding his hand. The girl was a bit tall for her age like her father. Her long dark brown hair dropped to her waist. Her eyes were like her own, A bright blue. It was her baby, Portia Josephina. The baby she had with Toby, the baby she wanted to forget.  
  
  
"Why did you bring Portia here?" she snapped.  
  
"She is 3 years of age and showing powers!! You must except her as your daughter because she might play an important role for your other daughters."  
  
Patty began to heat up trying to control her powers. She turned around and saw Prue and Piper staring at the girl.  
  
"Can we take this outside?" Patty said as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"Patty, I know you are married to that mortal and everything but this is your daughter. What is your daughter dies god forbid and your other two girls need a sister to fulfil her destiny? Portia would be the link."  
  
"Do you know something I don't?" As Patty heard these words, she looked at Toby then down at Portia.  
  
"That is something I can't not say, it was just a guess."  
  
"You must leave Toby. I am 9 months pregant and I don't need a mistake and you at my door."  
  
Patty opened the door behind her.   
  
"Patty wait!" he called but the slamming of the door in his face interupted him  
  
As Patty walked in slowly, she panted silently. Penny came up to her and looked at the look on her face.  
  
"Patricia is there something wrong?"  
  
She sat down quickly and hid her shaking hands.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe some new baby jitters, though I wouldn't know why because it is your thrid."  
  
"Yeah, just some baby jitters."  
  
At that moment, Patty grabbed her stomach and had a premintion.  
  
* Three girls in the room together. One was her and the other two were an older Piper and Prue. Piper was in a wedding dress.  
  
"What was the premintion about?" asked the third girl who Patty was unsure of who it was.  
  
"It was of this day with all my daughters."   
  
Patty saw herself hugging the girls.*  
  
It hit Patty. The girl whom she didn't reconize must of been the new baby. It was a girl named Phoebe. Patty couldn't help but smile. At that moment the phone rang.  
  
"Mom! Could you get it?" she called from the next room.  
  
She laid down on the couch and began to read a magazine. From the kitchen, she could hear a yelp of happiness out of Prue and Piper.  
  
"Daddy!! We love you daddy!!" squealed Prue.  
  
With that moment, Patty felt her water break. OMG!! The baby is coming.  
  
"MOM!! The baby.. get me to the hospital! Tell Viktor to meet us there!!"  
  
Penny came running out of the kitchen with the phone cord wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Viktor- meet us at St. Fransicos Hospital. I have the girls with Patricia and I."  
  
After getting everyone together, they began to the hospital. Prue and Piper watched excitedly as their sister made it into the world. Patty kept breathing long breathes. She prayed that Phoebe would not be born in this car. They finally made it to the hospital where Viktor was waiting for them. He held Patty's hand tightly as they wheeled her into the delivery room.   
  
"What do you think we are going to have this time? Boy or Girl?"  
  
"A girl.. named Phoebe."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
Patty smiled but felt the baby struggling to get out of her womb. A doctor with the name tag, Dr. Lorainne came rushing over and give Patty a smile.   
  
"I need you to breath and push! Now is this your first child?"  
  
"Try third."  
  
"Well you should be an expert. Now remember your breathing patterns."  
  
Viktor rushed over and began to coach her laboring wife. Patty squeezed his hand and pushed. All of this for a baby was crazy and she had done it three times!  
  
"Almost Patricia.. One more big push!" called Dr. Lorianne.  
  
After screaming and almost smashing Viktor's hand, the baby was it. It was a girl.  
  
"Have you decided on a name?" asked Penny from the corner smiling at the new little girl.  
  
"I will explain this to you later.. her name is Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"May I pick her middle name?" asked Viktor smiling.  
  
"Of course.. it is your daughter."  
  
"Phoebe Renee Halliwell. It has a great ring to it."  
  
"It does..."  
  
~*~ ( a year passes.. Phoebe is one, Piper 2, and Prue 4.) ~*~  
  
"I am going down to camp to see Martha down there. I also want to talk to Sam."  
  
"Do you want to take the girls? I bet they would love to come!" said Grams who was feeding Phoebe.  
  
"I'll take Prue since Phoebe is too young and Piper is napping."  
  
Prue came down in her pink flower dress and her mary janes. At four years of age, this pudding faced brown haired kid had a sense of style. (She had a gift of style from birth till current!!) Patty smiled at the young daughter.  
  
"Ready to go Prue? It will be fun!" Patty said reaching for her daughter's hand. Prue smiled and gave it to Patty.  
  
"Do you think Prueduce needs a packed lunch?" called Grams.  
  
"Mom.. I doubt and I like Prue not Prueduce. I can't believe Viktor picked that name for her. I wanted Portia-" as Patty said that name, she stopped. She remembered she had a Portia. Portia Josephina.  
  
"You and Viktor aren't together anymore and it seems you and Sam have something going on."  
  
Patty turned slightly red.  
  
"Nothing is going on. Nothing."  
  
Prue skipped after her mother as she closed the stain glassed window door and made her way to the car. Prue jumped in her car seat and buckled up. Patty got infront and looked at her little girl playing with her dolls.  
  
"Prue, you will get to meet Sam, mommy's whitelighter and Martha."  
  
"Martha?"  
  
"The nice lady who runs the camp you will go to when you are older."  
  
Prue smiled and began to move her dolls around the car.  
  
"PRUE! Stop it this instant!"  
  
Her mother's warning made Prue very stubborn and she stopped talking completely. Finally. Patty came to the lake and a older woman was out with a young man smiling and waving at the appoarching car.  
  
"Patricia! I am so happy to see you! This must be Prueduce."  
  
"Please call her Prue. it is wonderful to see you Martha."  
  
"Oh Patricia, come. Sam will park the car and you and Prue will get a nice cold drink."  
  
Prue happily jumped out of the car and cleaned off her dress. Martha smiled humbly at the fashion crazed 4 year old.  
  
"Look at how much she has grown." remarked Martha.  
  
Patty smiled and went to the mess hall to have a drink and talk with Martha.  
  
"So how is your new addition Phoebe?"   
  
"Phoebe is just like a one year old should be, wild and crazy. Prue and Piper seem to love it."  
  
"So Prue, do you want to come to camp here when you get older?" asked Martha sipping her juice.  
  
"Yeppies, I do." giggled Prue.  
  
  
At that moment, Sam came in and smiled to Patty. She smiled back and got up to talk to him.  
  
"Martha, would you watch Prue for a couple minutes? I need to speak with Sam about something."  
  
Prue watched as her mother left the mess hall. Prue didn't realise it was the last time she would see her mother alive again. Patty sat down at the habour besides Sam. He didn't let his eyes leave her sight. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Sam, I love you so much.." she said as Patty pulled his arms around him.  
  
"As do I."  
  
At that moment, the deck began to shake. Patty stood up quickly with Sam at her side.   
  
"It's a demon! Shit!"  
  
Patty knew it was the lake demon. She grabbed the spell and began to read it.  
  
"Water that lays beneath,  
unvail the demon underneath,  
kill with this spell,  
no more death."  
  
At that moment, she heard an explosion underneath. Patty ran to see what it was. She looked into the water but at that fleeting moment, she was grabbed into the water. Sam went running to the other end.  
  
"Patty!" he yelled.  
  
He saw some bubbles but watched them disappear.  
  
"Martha! Call the paramedics!"  
  
Five minutes later, there was an ambulance at the scene. They went underwater and found what was left of Patricia Halliwell. Her body was intact, but badly mangled. Prue watched them pull out her mother's body. She knew what was happening. A tear drew down her eye. Grams went to fetch Prue and she could only stare.  
  
~*~(At the funeral of Patricia Halliwell)~*~  
  
Prue held Piper's hand tightly as the minister said the prayers. Grams was crying uncontrollablly and at the same time, holding Phoebe. Viktor had tears coming down his face. His wife and the mother of his children were gone.  
  
"Patricia will be remembered in her family's heart. We bid goodbye."  
  
Everyone came around hugging the girls and Penny. Prue's eyes scanned the area and saw Toby and his daughter, Portia there. She remembered them from when Mommy got the door. At that moment, Grams held their hands and walked them to the car. Prue looked back and saw them lowering the casket into the ground. She wanted to stop them but she knew she couldn't. Her mom was gone.  
  
~*~(At home, after the funeral)~*~  
  
Grams ran upstairs to the attic and looked at the Book Shadows. Her frail fingers turned the old pages until she came to power binding spell.  
  
"It is for their own good." she sighed and began reciting the spell.  
  
"Powers are not ready to have used,  
Will be binded in this spell,  
For when I die,  
They will unlock."  
  
A flash came out of the book and the spell was done. Grams fell to her knees and cried for her daughter and for the future of her grandaughters, the charmed ones. 


End file.
